Alpha Centauri
Alpha Centauri is a Binary star system, the nearest star system from Sol at 4.37 light years from Earth. The system holds two habitable planets, Helghan and Vekta, with the former orbiting Alpha Centauri A and the latter orbiting Alpha Centauri B. Humans and Helghast can be found here, living on Vekta and Helghan respectively. The events of the Killzone series takes place in this system. History Discovery and colonization plans The Alpha Centuari System was first surveyed in 2111 by exploration ships launched 10 years prior. Two planets were discovered, one being almost earth-like, while the other being barren. It was selected for colonization and to serve as a 'hub' system as a starting point for future colonization attempts. The system was originally going to be colonized directly by the United Colonial Nations, but following the presumed destruction of six UCN colony ships in 2116 in the "Omen" incident, the UCN opened up colonization rights to bidding by private companies in return for 10% of profits to make up for financial losses. The Helghan Corporation won the bidding easily due to it securing a generous credit from the Interplanetary Banking Guild. Some accused the corporation of bribery and rigging the vote, due to the speed of the victory and the presence of an almost-completed colonization fleet; these accusations were not proved. Helghan Corporation colonizes Alpha Centauri The Helghan Corporation's fleet launched in 2118, entering Alpha Centauri in 2128. Errors cause 2% of the Colonists to die en route. The first planet encountered by the fleet was the barren planet, and was christened "Helghan" after the corporation. Further studies by scientists on the fleet show Helghan was rich with resources, but was uninhabitable due to its lack of light and oxygen, barren terrain, and dangerous storms. Scientists and volunteers quickly set up a prefabricated space station to manage automated factories on the planet. The rest of the colonization fleet moved on to the more Earth-like planet, which they named 'Vekta' after the Helghan CEO Philip Vekta. During the years of 2129-2130, 12 colonies were established on Vekta. Thanks to the planet's abundance, Vekta was able to feed itself. Another wave of colonial fleets passes through the system in 2133, en route to the nearby Altair System. The same year, the ISA branch in Alpha Centauri was established. By 2135, the colonies on Vekta stabilized and the Helghan Corporation begins to reap profits by charging ships which refueled at its station orbiting Helghan. Profits from mining on Helghan is rolling in and the quality of life for the colonists was high. On 2138, the Helghan Protectorate was established and provides a government under ISA authority to maintain Vekta and operations on Helghan. An independent militia was also formed, though the ISA puts limitations on it. Helghan became very profitable once factories and infrastructure was completed in 2149, allowing for the Helghan Corporation to sell more energy to ships which stopped at the Helghan space station. Most of the Helghan Corporation relocated to Vekta to better administrate their businesses. They reorganize into the civil Helghan Administration on 2152, taking over the duties of the Helghan Protectorate from the ISA. On 2155, the Helghan Administration managed to buy the Alpha Centauri system from the UCN. First Extrasolar War During 2156-2190, the Helghan Administration became very powerful from their control of Alpha Centauri. The necessity of ships to pass through the system provided a guaranteed income for the government, and the mining of Helghan proved to be very lucrative. The shipyard became the largest outside of Earth, and many shipbuilders relocate from Sol to Alpha Centauri. The Helghan Administration's control over space travel leads to tensions between the UCN and the Helghan Administration builds up. This culminates to the secession of the system from the UCN in 2199. The Helghan Administration moved against the ISA forces in the early 2200, prompting a response from the UCA. The First Extrasolar War began in earnest, and while the Helghan were victorious at first these victories fall short of quelling the ISA who began waging guerrilla warfare against their foe, bleeding Helghast troops slowly for 2 years. When the UCA fleet arrives Helghast forces were destroyed by the superiority of the UCA. By 2202, the Helghan Administration was defeated, and many of the senior officials arrested. Much of the stations orbiting Helghan were destroyed or heavily damaged. The ISA took authority of Vekta and asserted control over the system's economy and forcibly disarmed the Helghast. Interwar and the Second Extrasolar War During 2204-2210, Helghan loyalists on Vekta relocated to colonies on Helghan to escape from ISA occupation. Settlements were created on Helghan by 2220, and industries were rebuilt to give Helghan a source of income. Once the third generation of humans on Helghan were born on 2305 and shaped by the environment of the planet, the Helghast become a unique group. The ISA fleet in Alpha Centauri was reduced during this time, and by 2304 it is mostly replaced by orbital space defense platforms around Vekta. 2335-2350 saw a depression on Helghan as more of their profits were taken by Vektan administrators, leading to more animosity in the system. The charismatic Scolar Visari rose to power on Helghan, seizing power in 2347. Visari proclaimed the Helghast to be a unique race, shaped Helghan into a power, and overcome the trade sanctions placed on Helghan. A second defense platform program around Vektan was launched in 2356. On 2357, Visari acts against the ISA in Alpha Centauri, swiftly seizing Vekta. By the end of 2358, however, the Helghast were pushed off Vekta. The ISA fleet launched an invasion of Helghan in 2359, but face stiff resistance from Helghast forces. Despite the death of Scolar Visari and the destruction of the capital city Pyrrhus, the Helghans managed to gain an upper hand on the ISA, ensuring that the war in Alpha Centauri was not over yet. Gallery AC.png Trivia *Alpha Centuari is featured in numerous Sci-Fi works, and is often the first system Humans reach. See also *United Colonial Nations *ISA Alpha Centauri *Helghan Corporation *Helghan Empire *Vekta *Helghan pl:Alfa_Centauri Category:Solar systems